


Visions of desire

by nobodyzhuman



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bisexual Oliver Queen, Bisexual Tommy Merlyn, Hair-pulling, Is there a kink for wanting to lick and taste someone?, Kinks, M/M, Mind Reading, Mind Sex, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Past Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson - Freeform, Prompt Fill, Sex, Suits, Teasing, Telepathy, Tommy Merlyn Lives, Tommy is a tease, because I think Tommy has that kink, because killing him off was a fucking horrible idea, bond, formal wear, idk - Freeform, if I forgot something please let me know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: After a strange attack Tommy realizes he can hear Oliver thoughts.What if he doesn't like some of the secrets he hears?What if he does?
Relationships: Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Visions of desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omegalpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegalpha/gifts).



> This was a prompt back in October. At the time I was trying to do Kinktober and posted a page on here and tumble, however because I hadn't added any actual stories to the page AO3 deleted it. Meaning I lost all the comments, prompts, and names of the people that requested them. I had thought I had started this one but couldn't find it. Well earlier today I finally found it (months late, my bad), and was able to give it an ending. 
> 
> The person that requested it, wanted me to gift it them, however, while I saved the prompt on the word doc, I didn't' save their name and with the page getting deleted I can't find it. I'm hoping that person sees this story and will comment and let me know, so I can gift it to them, because I fucking loved this idea, and I want to thank them for giving it to me.   
> NOTE: I think i found the person who wanted it gifted :) omegalpha. I really hope I'm right. Please please let me know.
> 
> While I didn't get everything they wanted, I hope I did a good job. I am also debating writing more (maybe using the other part of the prompt), because like I said before I had so much fun working on this and it gave me so many ideas. 
> 
> Title is horrible, but can't think of a better one. IF you have an idea, share it, pleeease. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy

Prompt: Oliver Queen/Tommy Merlyn ~ re: kinktober

1• bonds (telepathic), dirty talk, formal wear, coming untouched. (THIS IS THE ONE I TRIED TO DO, didn't getting coming untouched in sorry) Also dirty talk..... it appears I suck out, so you got them teasing each other with fantasies. 

2• (prompt) “I gave something important to you years ago and all I want to know is if you kept it safe.” (kink) sensory deprivation (whump) shaky hands 

\- if you can fill either/or both I'd appreciate it and please GIFT it to me here upon update. Thanks.

Oliver watched his best friend wave his way through the crowd of party guests, the smug smirk on his face that said Tommy knew he looked good. The brunette was dressed to kill in a custom tailored black suit, the jacket left unbuttoned to show off the dark maroon button up shirt underneath. 

They had argued about the maroon shirt for a week. Tommy had wanted to stick to a white undershirt, stating it was a classic, classy look. But Oliver with the help of Laurel finally convinced him the dark red suited him better, and they had been right, Tommy looked amazing tonight. 

“You’re  _ so  _ obvious,” Laurel whispered from his right. He cocked his head and gave her a questioning look. 

His ex girlfriend and current friend rolled her eyes and sent a pointed look back at Tommy, “Ollie, if I can tell you want him, how long until he can.” 

Oliver choked on air and looked back at Laurel. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” he said and hoped he sounded like he meant it. 

“Come on, Ollie I have known you almost as long as Tommy has. I know what you look like when you are into someone, and you Oliver Queen are into Tommy.” Panicked, he turned his whole body towards her and stepped into her space, from someone watching it would have looked like two compatible people flirting, when in fact Oliver was just trying to hide their conversation from the approaching Tommy. 

“Please, Laurel, don’t say anything,” he begged, “I can’t… he’s not...fuck,” he muttered. He didn’t even know how to argue for why she should stay quiet. It wasn’t that he wasn’t into guys, he had learned on the island that he was. It wasn’t that Tommy wasn’t into guys either. His best friend had flirted, dated, and fucked, anyone he was attracted too, male or female, since he discovered sex. 

It was more, he had just gotten his best friend back, after five years in hell, and was terrified of anything that could take him away. Oliver was already lying and keeping secrets, he had no desire to add a failed attempt at a relationship or worse outright denial to the list. 

“I won't,” Laurel said, breaking through his panicked thoughts, “but I think you should.” 

“Should what?” Tommy asked, appearing at Oliver’s side. Laurel and Oliver exchanged a look before she smiled up at Tommy. 

“Dance,” she said with a shrug, “but he wont.” 

Tommy chucked, “Ollie hates dancing, always has, and yet,” he moved over and threw his arm over Laurel’s shoulder, “I think you have asked him at every party, event, or ball we have ever attended.” 

“Well if he wo--” she was cut off but the sky lights above them shattering. 

Both Tommy and Oliver threw themselves over her. Oliver ended up covering both his friends. When glass finally stopped falling, he pulled Tommy and then Laurel to their feet and started shoving them away from the panicked party goers. 

He tried searching the scrambling and screaming people to see what had broken the skylight but he couldn’t see anything or one. There wasn’t an enemy attacking or some kind of weapon sitting at the center of the mess. Nothing. And that was sending all kinds of warning bells off in his head. 

“What the hell was that?” Tommy asked as they exited the ball room and into a small entrance. They weren’t the only ones to stop. It seemed no one was quite sure what to do once they had gotten away from the chaos and broken glass. 

“I don’t know,” Oliver muttered, still looking around, searching the others in the room, making sure they weren’t a threat. His gut was screaming that something was wrong but he couldn’t spot anything. 

“Maybe we should go outside,” one of the women close by said. He heard Tommy and Laurel agree, but when his best friend went to move towards the door. Oliver’s arm shot out and grabbed him pulling him to a stop, which in turn had Laurel stopping. 

“What?” Tommy asked. 

Oliver sighed, he didn’t know why he stopped them. Something inside him just said it was a bad idea, “I don’t thin--” 

A blinding white light filled the room and Oliver brought his arm up and turned his head to try and block it out. A wave of vertigo hit him and he swayed, he tried to stay on his feet but the world just spun around him. As he stumbled and fell, he became aware that he was still holding onto Tommy and that his best friend was falling with him. 

With a quick thought of worry about his friend, he twisted so that he landed on top, covering his friend. 

When the light was gone, Oliver sat up and looked around. Again, there was nothing. Though for some reason only him and Tommy were on the floor. He sent Laurel a questioning look as he helped his friend up for the second time. She looked just as confused as him. 

Before he could ask her what happened, SCPD rushed into the building, guns drawn. Detective Lance in front. When the man saw his daughter he rushed over and started asking if she was alright, sending a dark glare at both him and Tommy. 

_ Like this is my fault, _ he thought sarcastically. He heard Tommy snort and he raised an eyebrow at him. His best friend just shook his head. 

“What the hell happened in there, Queen!?” Detective Lance shouted, moving to stand in front of Oliver. 

“I don’t know, Sir,” he tried not to sound too flippant but the man had a way of pissing him off. 

_ Be cool, Ollie, _ he heard Tommy whisper, and was surprised Laurel’s dad didn’t shoot his friend a glare for that. 

“If I find out this--” the man started to rant but was cut off by Laurel grabbing his arm, “Stop, Ollie and Tommy had nothing to do with the windows breaking. You can’t just blame them for everything,” she let go over her father and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the man. 

_ She’s hot when she’s angry.  _

Oliver snorted then turned to glare at Tommy, if his best friend kept up the comments he was going to get them yelled at and not just by the detective. Tommy gave him a weird look when their eyes met, though he didn’t say anything else so Oliver took that as a win. 

It didn’t take long for him to be interrogated, though they called it giving his statement. But the way Detective Lance questioned him said otherwise, then he was released. When he walked away, he noticed Tommy still talking to an officer. His friend looked frustrated but composed, the cop said something and Tommy gave him a look that Oliver swear Malcolm had taught him. It made him chuckle. 

Tommy’s head spun towards him and Oliver was confused for a second. There was no way Tommy could have heard him. Tommy’s eyes narrowed at him, and for a second Oliver felt like he was being studied. He sent his friend a smile, Tommy just shook his head and went back to talking to the officer. 

_ The hell? _ he thought as he leaned against Tommy’s car.  _ What had he done to get Tommy to look at him like that?  _ He hadn’t done anything Hood like during the attack, well other than cover his two friends. And he hadn’t snapped at Detective Lance, yet Tommy was looking at him like he had grown a second head. He swallowed,  _ had Tommy heard his and Laurel's conversation? _

He didn’t think so, Tommy had been too far away when Laurel had mentioned it.  _ Right? _ He tried to push away the worry as he watched the officer dismiss Tommy. 

_ Asshole.  _

The thought came out of nowhere and Oliver was a little thrown by it. He shook his head and tried not to sigh as Tommy started to pull off his jacket. His best friend was still walking toward him as he slipped the black jacket off and tossed it over his arm. He somehow didn’t seem bothered at all as he balanced the jacket while rolling up one sleeve then the other stopping them at his forearms. 

Oliver shuddered and forced himself to look elsewhere. 

“You okay Ollie?” Tommy asked as he came to stop next to him. 

He swallowed and nodded his head. 

Tommy chuckled,  _ Speechless? Really Ollie? _

“Don’t be an ass,” he muttered, turning his back to his friend. He walked around the car to the passenger seat, with his back to his friend, he missed the bewildered look on Tommy’s face. 

“You okay?” Tommy asked once they were both inside and pulling away from the curb. 

“Headache,” he replied, which was true. His head had started to hurt after the bright light and it had gotten worse as he was questioned. It was a little better now that he was away from Quentin Lance. 

“Want me to take you home?” Tommy asked. 

“Please,” he replied, closing his eyes and leaning against the cool window. Maybe it would help his headache. 

They were quiet for a little before Tommy broke the silence. 

“Laurel looked good tonight,” his friend commented. 

Oliver tried to ignore the rush of jealousy he felt at the comment, “yeah she did,” he agreed. 

“You two, going to try and patch things up?” Tommy asked, and Oliver snorted.  _ Now that she knows I have a thing for you, _ he thought,  _ yeah right.  _

“No,” he muttered. 

The car swerved and Tommy cursed. Oliver almost opened his eyes to see what had pissed Tommy off but when there was no more cursing he figured it was just another driver. 

“Hey, Ollie, you ever liked a guy?” Tommy’s voice wavered a bit and Oliver opened his eyes and turned toward his friend,  _ had Tommy overheard him and Laurel after all? Or was this one of his random see if I can get Oliver to blush conversations?  _

Tommy took his eyes off the road for a second, eyebrow raised as he looked over at him. 

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to think about how to answer as images of Tommy and Slade flashed through his mind. He didn’t want to lie, not to Tommy, but he didn’t exactly want to have a conversation about his feelings for Slade or Tommy himself. 

A hand landed on his thigh, a rush of arousal shot through him, he had to reminded himself that this was Tommy, it wasn’t about sex but comfort. He heard a snort and looked over at his friend. 

“What?” he asked. 

Tommy laughed, “wait till we get to your house.” 

He shot his friend an annoyed look and fell silent. 

When they finally pulled past the front gates and in front of the house, Oliver belated realized that Tommy’s hand was still on his thigh. He blushed a little as he opened the car door and got out. 

Despite Tommy’s comment about talking when they got here, he was still surprised when his friend turned the car off and got out. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was different as Tommy trailed behind him into the house and then up the stairs and into his room.

He tried to calm his breathing with a technique Slade taught him, but it didn’t seem to be working at the moment. So instead he wandered into his closet and slipped off his own jacket. 

“Bring me out some sleep pants.” 

He sighed as he heard Tommy’s words. That meant his friend planned on crashing over, and he really wasn’t sure how he could handle that tonight. He was wound tighter than normal, probably due to Tommy in a suit, and having Tommy sleep in the same bed was a sure way for Oliver to out himself. His mind supplied him with an image of Tommy passed out in his bed, no shirt and baggy green sleep pants that hung way to lose to his best friend. 

A coughing fit in the other room had him grabbing two pairs of pants and rushing back into his room. 

“You okay?” he asked, grabbing Tommy’s shoulder and forcing his friend to turn toward him. Dark grayish blue eyes met his and Oliver actually felt the desire behind the look before Tommy lunged forward and kissed him. 

Oliver moaned and pulled Tommy against him, some part of him wondered if he was dreaming but it was quickly shut up by a punishing bite to his bottom lip. He bit back a moan and gently stepped back away from his friend. 

“What are--”

_ Shut up, Ollie _

His mouth fell open. He had heard Tommy but his friend's mouth hadn’t moved. 

_ What the hell?  _

Tommy snorted. 

_ Latent psychic abilities? _ While again Tommy’s mouth hadn’t moved, Oliver still heard the joke. 

_ When? And how?  _

_ My guess, blinding white light.  _

_ But that means,  _ Oliver’s heart stopped as he realized Tommy had been hearing his thoughts for a while now. He took a breath and opened his mouth. 

He heard his friend groan.

“I--” 

_ Ollie,  _ Tommy took a step toward him, closing the small gap of space Oliver had created earlier, _ shut up.  _

Then they were kissing again. It was deep and passionate, shoving Oliver’s doubts and fears away. 

It also made Oliver feel like he was drowning in Tommy, right up until Tommy stopped and took a few steps back. For a brief second Oliver was worried Tommy had changed his mind, but the playful smirk on his best friends face said otherwise. 

_ Take your jacket off.  _

He raised an eyebrow at his friend. 

_ Oh, come on Ollie, we are hearing each other’s thoughts, you really expect me  _ not _ to take advantage of that?  _

He chuckled and reached forward with both hands grabbing his jacket by the front and slowing slipped it off. A wave of approval came over their new link and he had to fight off a blush, which earned him a frown. He just grinned at his friend. 

_ Now your shirt,  _ Tommy ordered, and Oliver shivered as it reminded him a little of Slade.

_ He’s hot, _ Tommy’s thought cut through his mind,  _ you can tell me about him later. But for now unbutton the damn shit, Oliver.  _

_ Impatient, _ he thought back at his friend as he slowly started to unbutton his shirt. 

It was only when he had the first three undone that he froze a little embarrassed and more than a little worried as he thought about his scars, 

“Hey, don’t,” Tommy said out loud, moving back towards him. His best friend’s hands pushed his hands out of the way, “I don’t care about them.” 

They stared at each other, Tommy sent him images of a few times he had seen some of Oliver’s scars, quick moments when he was changing and hadn’t seen Tommy enter the room, or when his shirt rose up a little too far when he was sitting down and relaxing. He could feel the desire and want that Tommy felt at those moments and it helped him breathe again. 

Then Tommy started to unbutton the rest of his shirt, and Oliver forgot how to breathe again for a different reason. As his shirt was pushed off his shoulders, Tommy’s body pressed against him warm, soft, and solid muscle, Oliver moaned _. _

Tommy chuckled,  _ ready? _

_ Yes.  _

_ Good.  _

He was shoved backwards on to his bed. 

_ Close your eyes. _

He did. 

He felt Tommy’s hand brush over his collar bone. He shivered. 

_ Are you sensitive, Ollie?  _

He wasn’t sure, and he made sure to send that thought to Tommy. He knew a few of his scars where more sensitive to touch then others, but him and Slade never really had time to explore the softer, more gentle side of sex. 

_ Well we do.  _

The hand turned into a single finger that barely touched him as it wandered over his collarbone and but his throat. He tilted his head back, and felt Tommy’s satisfaction as his friend ran his finger under his chin and back down the other side of his throat. It moved down his chest and circled his right nipple. His body hummed as the finger turned into a nail that pressed firmly as it ventured across his chest. He moaned and heard Tommy’s breath hitch. 

The nail became a finger again as it wanted lower, over his ribs than to his hips. He couldn’t help but raise up a little, encouraging Tommy to go lower. 

_ Not yet.  _

Oliver groaned. 

Tommy’s figure went back up his chest, the finger teased over his nipple and Oliver arched towards it. 

_ You like that? _ Tommy teased. 

_ Not shit,  _ he thought back and heard Tommy chuckle. 

The bed shifted and Oliver almost jumped out of his skin when Tommy’s laid a kiss over his nipple,  _ fuck _ , then a tongue moved over the hardening nub teasing and circling it, both of them moaned. 

Blindly Oliver brought his hand up and searched for Tommy’s head, he found soft hair, and tugged. Tommy let a gasp and then nipped Oliver’s nipple in relation. It took a credible amount of Oliver’s willpower not to pull the man away by his hair. 

_ You wouldn’t,  _ Tommy’s voice whispered in his mind _ , you liked it too much. _ As if to prove his point his friend bit him again, it was a little harder than before and Oliver moaned, he shifted his body as the pants he was wearing started to get uncomfortable. 

_ Told you _ , Tommy snarked. 

_ Ass _ , Oliver thought back. 

This time Oliver did pull Tommy away by his hair. He was rewarded with a rush of the other man’s arousal through their link. 

Surprised he opened his eyes,  _ you like that? _

Their eyes met,  _ We all have our kinks, Ollie.  _

Oliver pulled Tommy in for a kiss. He didn’t let go of the other’s hair, not even when Tommy pulled away from their heated kiss and slowly kissed down his throat and chest.

It was maddening as Tommy seemed to want to taste every inch of Oliver’s chest. Not to say Oliver wasn’t enjoying it, because he was, very much so, but he was hard, leaking, and desperately wanted to get his pants off. 

Tommy though ignored all his silent pleading as he licked, bit, sucked, and teased his way across and down Oliver’s chest. His friend seemed to take his time over every marked, blemished, and scarred piece of skin. It left Oliver feeling over sensitive and hyper aware of every place Tommy touched. 

When he finally felt he couldn’t take the teasing anymore, he tightened his fingers in Tommy’s hair and dragged the man up and away from the hip bone he had been playing with. 

_ I was enjoying that,  _ Tommy whined sending him a frustrated pout, that he really wanted to kiss away. 

_ My turn,  _ he thought with a smirk, then he flipped them over. 

With Tommy pinned beneath him, he stole a quick kiss before hurriedly unbuttoning the man’s shirt. 

_ Why the hell was this even still on? _ he thought as he undid that last and shoved the shirt open. 

He wasn’t even envoys of the unblemished skin as he took it in. It always amazed him how Tommy could eat the way he did and still be in perfect shape. He ran his hands over his friends chest, slowly spreading them over and down the man’s sides. While he didn’t want to lick and taste like Tommy had, he wanted to touch. He didn’t let himself get lost in that desire though, instead, he reached down and found Tommy’s cock. His best friend moaned beneath him. 

_ You’re a tease Tommy Merlyn, you know that. _ his friend chuckled. 

Oliver tightened his hand around his friend, which had Tommy arching under him. While he was tempted to just give into the lust surging through him and get Tommy and himself off as quickly as possible, he wanted more to feel Tommy. All of him, naked and panting beneath him. 

He pulled his hand away, ignoring the unhappy sound Tommy made. He quickly undid Tommy’s belt, the other man’s hands coming to push his way. 

_ Worry about yours _ , his friend thought at him.

Oliver could feel it, Tommy was as desperate as he was. He quickly undid his own belt and stripped off his pants and boxers, watching as Tommy did the same. 

When he caught Tommy’s thoughts about pushing Oliver on to his back, he reacted first shoving his friend backwards and down. His friend gave no resistance as he landed on his back, nor when Oliver moved to kneel over him. 

They were both breathing heavy and for a moment Oliver could do nothing but stare. 

When he had been trapped on the island, Slade had taught him to hang on to his humanity by thinking and talking about his life back home. The Aussie said that if they wanted to make it off the island someday and be able to function around civilizations they had to remember. 

Slade had talked about Joe, his son. 

Oliver had talked about his mother, his sister, Tommy, and Laurel. 

At first he had talked a lot about Laurel, but as the day went on, he found himself talking more and more about Tommy. Telling Slade all about the trouble they had caused and the fun they had. He told him about how close they were and how much he trusted and missed his friend. 

As the weeks turned into months, he found that Tommy and Thea were the ones that almost never left his mind. He was always wondering what they were up too, or how Tommy would have done things different if he had been trapped on the cursed island instead of him. 

Slade of course found it amusing and pointed out that Oliver clearly missed his boyfriend more than his girlfriend. Oliver had protested, telling the Aussie that him and Tommy weren’t like that. But later, when he was alone in the crashed plane, his mind raced as he thought about just how close him and Tommy had been. 

He thought about how more than once, a lover of Tommy’s would complain about their closeness, or bitch about how much time they spent together. Oliver and Tommy had always found it amusing. But looking back, Oliver realized the only girlfriend he had had that didn’t complain had been Laurel. He tried to justify it, she had known them almost as long as they knew each other. Of course she knew they were close. But he couldn’t help the nagging feeling that just because she was used to it didn’t mean it wasn’t odd. 

Then he thought about the nights Tommy had crashed at his house. The nights they snuck a bottle or two from his dad’s liquor cabinet. The same nights where they laid down next to each other, arms or legs touching, neither bothered by the closeness. Those were the nights he missed the most. Not just because of the closeness they had shared but because of the secrets they had. It was then that he realized that he might have been in love with Tommy. 

When him and Slade started their own relationship, he found it easy to confess his feelings for Tommy. Slade hadn’t been surprised, in fact the man snorted and told him it took him long enough to figure it out. 

Oh how he missed Slade. 

“Ollie?” Tommy’s voice was gentle as it pulled him from his thoughts. His friend had at some point reached up running his thumb over Oliver’s bottom lip. 

“You loved him,” Tommy said a second later, and Oliver wanted to strangle himself. He finally had Tommy right where he had wanted for years and he was thinking about Slade and the island. 

_ Way to ruin the mood, Oliver, _ he thought, forgetting for a second that Tommy would hear it. 

Tommy chuckled,  _ you didn’t ruin anything, _ his friend thought back at him. 

Then Tommy pushed up on the bed, putting himself on his elbows, he leaned forward and pulled Oliver into a kiss. 

It didn’t take long for Tommy to kiss away Oliver’s early thoughts.

Feeling back in the moment, he shoved Tommy back against the bed and grinned at him. 

_ About your kinks... _ he thought at his friend, then he sent an image of  _ Tommy in almost the same position he was in now, but with his arms pulled back over his head, tied to the bed with a red scarf Tommy had bought ages ago for him for Christmas.  _

He felt the rush the image sent through his friend. 

He was about to ask if that was something they could try, when Tommy one upped him. 

The imagine hit him hard enough that he swayed,  _ him laying on his back, his arms and legs bound and tied to the head and foot boards, spreading him across the bed.  _

He moaned and placed his hands on Tommy’s chest to keep himself up right. He opened his eyes to seem Tommy smirking at him, his blue eyes almost black from arousal. 

He returned the smirk, i _ f you want to play it that way, _ he thought at his friend, he thought about it for a second before sending the same image as before, only this time,  _ Tommy was blindfolded and Oliver was kneeling over much like he was now, his hands roaming over his chest. _ He felt Tommy shiver under him. 

“Fuck,” he heard Tommy curse before an image of _ himself, bound, naked and under Tommy, as his friend dripped something over his chest, _ hit him.

_ Hot wax, _ he heard Tommy tease, flavored, his friend added after a second,  _ definitely flavored,  _ another imagine came his way,  _ Tommy licking away the wax. _ They both moaned. 

Oliver had never tried that before, but the image made it look like something he might want to try. He heard Tommy chuckle. 

He thought about continuing this game, they were both panting, hard, and rubbing against each other. But he decided he had spent 5 years fantasizing about Tommy, he wanted the real thing. 

This time when he leaned down and kissed his friend, he did it with passion and needed. Tommy didn’t seem to mind, as he brought his hands up and pulled Oliver flush against him. They got lost in it, the kissing and the rutting against each other. It was only when he was close, that he shifted his body so that it wasn’t pressing against Tommy’s. 

His friend let out a whine, but when Oliver's hand wrapped around his friend’s length, the whine became a happy sound. Tommy’s hips came off the bed, as he started thrusting into Oliver's hand. 

It wasn't a second later, that he felt Tommy’s own hand wrap around his own cock, they started to move together, fast and desperate, as their pleasure mixed and built. 

Part of him wanted to stop, slow it down, drag this out for hours. But another, the part that was about to come, wanted to speed things up. 

It didn’t take either of them long to finish, in fact to Oliver’s satisfaction they finished together, using their new mind reading abilities to push each other over the edge at the same time. 

When he rolled off Tommy and onto his bed, he couldn’t help but reach out and pull Tommy close. His friend let out an amused chuckle before throwing a leg over him and cuddling into his side. He knew he should get up, find a towel, clean them both up, but for the first time since he returned home, he was happy and comfortable. 

He had just started to drift off, when Tommy muttered, “We can talk about the whole vigilante thing in the morning.” 


End file.
